Kc Undercover Operation Take a risk
by angiebearx
Summary: When K.c. can't stop thinking about Brett, she realizes that she would have to and do drastic measures to be closer to him because the last thing that she wants is to loose him again and ends up having to say good bye for good when all she wants is to be with the love of her life Rated Tfor now will be Rated M soon


K.c. sat in her room blowing her nose through the tissues out of the 5th tissue box that she took from her bathroom for the billionth time throughout the night. The reason why she's so upset is because even though she's suppose to be asleep right now for school tomorrow, she just can't stop thinking about Brett. Every memory of them hugging, play fighting and him calling her babe is running through her mind right now as she's listening to Somebody to you by the Vamps.

"Damn it pandora, you just had to get in touch with my inner feelings!" She cried picking up a tissue to blow through.

Suddenly a knock came from her bedroom door and K.c.'s mom Kira walked in.

"K.c. what are you doing up at this time of night?" Kira asked her daughter tiredly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to wake you up I just can't sleep." K.c. told her mom hoping she wouldn't pry.

That was when Kira noticed all the thousands of used tissues that was covered all over her daughter's bed. "K.c. sweetie what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about Brett, I miss him mom so much!" K.c. sobbed not caring how pathetic she looked.

Staring at her daughter in pity Kira sat down on K.c.'s bed and slightly pushed away all the snotted tissue that was on it and pulled K.c. in for a hug. "Sweetie I know you miss him but there's not much that we can do because if he comes back he's going to get harmed by the organization."

"I know that mom but sometimes I just wish that he could be able to come back." K.c. admitted. "I still love him."

Kira sighed remembering what it was like when she first fell for Craig so she knows exactly what K.c's going through.

"What if we talk to the organization so that Brett can join the agency and he can become a spy for them instead of the other side, would you think that would work?" K.c. asked her mother with hopeful eyes.

Kira shook her head at the idea feeling very unsure about it. "K.c. you already tried that once and it didn't work out the first time when you talked to Beverly. So how are you going to get them to agree with out Brett going to jail or being eliminated himself?"

"I don't know mom but we have to find a way!" K.c. told her mother not wanting to give up. "I can't keep carrying on like this."

"I understand that K.c. but i'm still going to have to talk to your father about this either way!" Kira said not really knowing how that conversation is going to go.

"Talk to me about what?" Craig said coming into K.c.'s room wondering where his wife went and why his daughter was still up.

Rubbing K.c.'s hair Kira looked at her husband and sighed. "K.c. misses Brett and she wants him to come back, so she wants to know if we will help her bring him back so that we can plead his case."

K.c. stared at her father hoping and praying that he would understand.

"I'm sorry K.c. but no we can't, that boy has done so much to this family already I just don't think that it's a good idea!" Mr. cooper made clear. "Because if things go bad again, we won't get reassigned by the organization we would be permanently unnoticed and it's not fair for everyone to lose their job."

"Craig!" Kira snapped. "That's a bit harsh and uncalled for, if Brett had completed his mission and killed K.c. we would be in a different situation right now so we owe that boy more than what we could give!"

"Fine then you help her but I'm sorry K.c. I don't want any part of it." Craig declared stepping out of the room raising his hand.

"I thought dad liked Brett?" K.c. asked her mother upset by his tone towards her.

"It's not that he doesn't like Brett honey, it's just that he doesn't want to risk losing his job again so he's been very obedient to the organization and has been following each rule that they give him by the book." Kira explained.

"Okay," K.c. whispered understanding where her dad was coming from now. "But will you help me?"

"I'll try my best but I can't promise you anything alright?" Kira warned.

"Alright, thank you." She said to her mother in relief knowing that she didn't have to go to drastic measures to get her boyfriend back closer to her.

It was right then in that moment when Kira remembered something that her daughter told her earlier.

"So you're in love with Brett huh? Did you guys kiss yet?"

K.c's eyes opened wide as her cheeks started to turn red. "Yeah I am and no not yet, and I maybe young but mom can I be honest with you?"

"Sure you can always be honest with me sweetie." Kira reminded her as she waited for what K.c. had to say.

"I feel like Brett's the one for me and I don't want to loose him." K.c. Confessed.

"Aww K.c. did you tell him that?" Kira wondered.

K.c. shook her head. "I only told him that I loved him and that's it."

"Well I think in order for him to know you should give him a call." Kira told her daughter not wanting her to miss out on a chance on real love.

"Ok, Ive been hesitating on doing that in fear of getting caught by the organization but I will." K.c. promised.

"K.c. your cellphone isn't tapped or high wired with the organization." Kira chuckled. "You're father and I wanted you guys to have at least some privacy."

Feeling excited K.c. smiled at her mother in relief and hugged her. "Really this is great thanks mom!"

Kira hugged her back before getting up. "Your welcome now I'm going back to bed I'm tired goodnight."

"Goodnight." K.c. said back watching her mother exit the room while closing the door.

K.c. grabbed her cellphone from her dresser and scrolled through her contacts until she found Brett's name and took a deep breath before hitting call. A few rings went by until she heard breathing on the other end and a bit of moving.

"Hello?" A familiar tired voice called out that caused K.c.'s heart to flutter.

"Hey Brett it's me!" K.c. made aware as she laid back against her pillows tucking the covers back over her body.

"Kase?" Brett said surprised wondering why she was not asleep at this time of night. " It's really late babe, What's wrong? are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok." K.c. started to cry not caring how pathetic she looks and probably sounds right now.

"You're freaking me out, what's wrong? why are you crying?" Brett questioned feeling a bit confused and worried.

"I'm crying because I miss you and I want you here." K.c. confessed as the tears on her face came down harder even more. "I still love you Brett, I love you so much!"


End file.
